


Life After Death

by Jxssimarie



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: American Horror Story References, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jxssimarie/pseuds/Jxssimarie
Summary: Few will ever understand just what resides within the walls of the famous 'Murder House'. Life seems to continue on for all who have died inside. With many dangerous personalities, Tate and Violet struggle to find the peace they crave among the chaos. With death all around them it's difficult to hold onto any hope. Follow the two during their journey of discovering just what purpose they hold after death.





	1. Chapter 1

Similar to most days that passed by like a never ending dream, Tate started his day meeting with Mr. Harmon. Years went by but he still found himself being 'treated' by him. Tate found it comforting to believe he could 'fix' him and all of his issues. Mr. Harmon also benefited from his patient. With Violet trying her best to avoid her father at all costs, Tate decided it was only best to catch him up on everything going on with her. 

Sitting down in his usual seat in front of the man, he held his hands on his lap, shaking with nerves as always. After a few moments of awkward silence , Mr. Harmon chimes in starting their routine.

"How are you feeling today?"

"A little anxious... But I'm doing better."

"That's good, anything specific on your mind?"

"Besides being tired of being dead - not much."

"Hmph, you got that right, kid."

"Come on man, let's hear the question of the day."

"Fine... How is Violet?"

"She's doing better lately, I think she's a lot less numb now..."

"That's great..."

The two decided to end their session early, Tate shaking his hand with a smile before walking off. He had started to see Ben as a father figure - something he never really had. Ben made a lot of stupid mistakes, similar to himself. That was one thing they both had in common. 

Making his way upstairs, he paused in front of the bathroom. Violet always found herself back in there. Gently pushing the door open his face dropped seeing Violet in front of the mirror, razor blade against her wrist. He stood behind her, wrapping his arms tightly around her placing a soft kiss on her head. She dropped the blade into the sink, letting out a sigh. She never liked him seeing her do it, but it became part of her daily routine. She wanted to feel again, anything at all. 

"Vi, you know there's no point in doing that anymore..."

"I know...."

"I'm here for you, forever."

"I know... I'm trying, Tate - I really am. It's so hard to be trapped in this house every day..."

He spun her around, his goofy smile prominent. 

"Love, Halloween is coming up and I have something really special planned. Until then let's have some fun around here - bring some life back into the place , how does that sound?"

"I'm up for anything at this point."


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours passed and Violet found herself in her room as she did most days. She held a lit cigarette in one hand between her fingers. While laying back on her bed, eyes staring up at the ceiling she placed the bogie to her lips. She took a long drag before slowly letting the smoke pour out from her nostrils. Suddenly a familiar knock was heard at her door - the years stained that knock into her head - of course it was Tate. 

"Come innnnn"

To her surprise, the blonde walked in dressed in a black suit. Confused she sat up quickly, starting to laugh. 

"What's with the monkey suit?"

"Come on get up I have a surprise."

Violet stood from her bed, Tate practically dragging her down the stairs. The railing of the stairs were covered in string lights, and the main hall decorated with black ribbons. Of course Nirvana was playing from the sound system in the background.

"Tate... What is all of this for?"

"What's it not for? We're celebrating you, we're celebrating death, we're celebrating the odds of us being stuck together in this damn house."

"Ha, that's a lot to celebrate."

With a smirk he grabbed the girls hand, twirling her body around. They both spun around together , head banging as they went. Hands together they continued to twirl around the hall, Tate pulling her in for a kiss. 

"There's that smile!"

Violet leaned up, smile radiating, pressing her lips hard against his own. Their fun was soon interrupted as they could hear the front door knob wiggling back and forth. They chose not to be seen or heard as a woman who appeared to be in her early forties eased the door open. She had been petite with a brunette bob. Her complexion was pale, her rosy cheeks prominent . With piercing blue eyes she looked youthful for her age, the only sign of age being the deep laugh lines that made her cheeks their home. She placed the brown box she held against her chest onto the ground, gasping as she took the view in, "It's beautiful"

A boy appearing to be the same age as the two teens observing them followed her. He was skinny like his mother but much taller - standing about 5'9. He shared many traits of his mother; piercing blue eyes, pale complexion, brown hair, and very thin. His hair was short but longer and slicked to the side on top. He also had thick but sculpted browns and chiseled cheek bones. Following the teen was a young girl around the age of four; a brunette with pigtails and big blue eyes. 

Violet turned to Tate, squeezing his hand. New owners was never good news. Between Constance's obsession with claiming the home as hers and the vengeful spirits that called the home their own, owners never lasted long. If they were lucky they would have a quick scare and run off, but others were stubborn and remained in the home until a terrible 'accident' would occur. 

Turning to face Violet, Tate sighed shrugging his shoulders in defeat, "It won't be long until the others find out ... And Halloween is just in a few days. We need to think of something fast." Violet could only nod in agreement, knowing the two would have to scare them out of the house.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours passed and the new family left - most likely to fetch the last round of their belongings. Tate and Violet sat on the bottom step of the staircase, passing a cigarette back and forth amongst each other. The front door swung open, Constance entering - per usual as if she owned the place. With a brown paper bag in hand she greeted them, throwing a case of cigarettes Violets way. 

"Alright kids what's with all the tension in here-"

Violet interrupted. 

"You didn't hear? There's a new family moving in."

"Moving into my home? I don't think so we need to do something about that before some of the monsters in here do it for us."

"We're thinking of a plan to scare them out."

"Hmph that didn't work for you now, did it?"

"It's two kids and a single mom it can't be that hard."

"If you say so, do what you two have to just make sure you don't kill them in here - we don't need any more zombies running around here."

Constance snickered, making her way into the kitchen leaving the two alone. Tate wrapped one arm around the girl, taking one last drag from the bogie before putting it out against the railing. Tate rose from his seat, standing in front of her with a smile. 

"Let's find some spooky shit from the basement and have some fun tonight, huh?"

Violet stood up with a smile, grabbing his hand as the two made their way down the hall and into the basement. 

The two instantly started rummaging through boxes, not fully sure of what they were looking for. Violet found herself searching through boxes of Halloween decorations, Tate watching from a distance, unable to help himself from laughing. 

“Vi, I don’t think Halloween decorations are gonna be enough.”

“You’re probably right...”

She closed up the box, facing him with a smile. She looked him over carefully, knowing he had something else in mind - he always did. 

“Come on Tate, spill it.”

Tate grabbed her hand, leading her over to the area of the basement where Charles Montgomery’s medical supplies still were. He pulled down a few failed experiment filled jars from the shelves above, placing them down onto the ground. In addition to the jars he pulled down an old box. Inside they found lab coats, medical masks, syringes, scalpels, and forceps. Tate pulled out the contents , teasing the girl. 

“I hear kids like to play doctor.”


End file.
